


A Visit From Viktor

by Darth_Claire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire
Summary: Happy Birthday Viktor! A Victuuri Rewtite of the classic Christmas poem, The Night Before Christmas





	A Visit From Viktor

Twas the Night before Christmas, which is Viktor’s Birthday,  
No one had come to the onsen to stay

The yukata were folded by Mari with care,  
In hopes that some customers soon would be there.

My parents were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of Katsudon danced through their head.

Phichit and I were Skyping away,  
Since neither of us had to be up the next day

When out in the bath there arose such a clatter,  
I ran from my room to see what was the matter!

Away to the closet I flew like a flash,  
Put on my yukata and tied up the sash!

The steam of the bath clung to my glasses,  
And kept me from seeing the cutest of asses.

Then what to my damn blurry eyes should appear,  
Well, nothing since my vision is rather impaired

I cleaned off my glasses and put them on quick,  
The man in the onsen, oh god it was Vik!

More rapidly my blood rushed through my veins,  
And it only got quicker as he spoke my name

“Ho, Yuuri you’ve kept me waiting quite long,  
I was starting think that there was something wrong!”

“I’ve come here to coach you and help you win gold.  
Your champagne fueled plea was daring and bold.”

“With me by your side you have a good chance,  
Now come over here and off with those pants!”

Then with a flourish, up stood my Vik,  
All naked and dripping and flashing his dick

I squeezed my eyes shut as towards me he came,  
And in that sweet voice once again said my name

“Oh Yuuri I’ve waited so long for your call!  
I wondered if you had forgotten it all!”

“I’ve never met someone so intriguing as you!  
I had hoped that you might dream of me too”

My heart was pounding as he touched my cheek  
But I managed to open my eyes for a peek

His hair was of platinum, silky and sleek  
His lips were quite rosy and so was his cheek

His shoulders, how broad, and his arms how strong!  
His abs were rock hard and his legs were so long!

His eyes were ice blue and looking at me,  
I had to wonder, what on earth he did see.

This prince of the ice was holding my hand,  
Me! The biggest disappointment in Japan!

“Can I get you some food?” Was all I could say,  
But his face lit up like Christmas Day.

“Bring me the food that you most like to eat!”  
I ran off to get him a Katsudon treat!

He ate it with glee and flashed me a grin  
“Do you eat that a lot?” - “No, just when I win.”

“But you haven’t won anything recently have you?  
If I am your coach, then then slim down you have to!”

“I can’t put a piggy like you on the ice!”  
Then he finished his pork and scarfed down the rice.

He ran back to the onsen and into the steam.  
Then I woke up, it had all been a dream!

But I knew in my heart I’d see him one day.  
Goodbye for now Viktor and Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy holidays! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
